


[PODFIC] Flawed Beings by Tarlan

by tchouli



Series: Eureka Podfic [1]
Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Demons, Fallen Angels, M/M, Podfic, Possession, Soul Bond, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: Not everything is black and white, light or dark, good or evil. There was so much else existing between heaven and hell.
Relationships: Jack Carter/Nathan Stark
Series: Eureka Podfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612846
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	[PODFIC] Flawed Beings by Tarlan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flawed Beings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340436) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



> Original Note:  
> Written for: **Spook Me 2016 Ficathon**  
>  Also meets **Trope Bingo** Round 7: soul bonding/soulmates  
>  **I chose DEMON as my monster and Eureka as my fandom, and I was given the following image prompts:**  
>  ( _see original work for images_ )
> 
> PODFIC Note:  
> Thanks to Tarlan for the wonderful words
> 
> length: 9:20

To listen click [=^..^=](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1DlO9IaUObdo7hGYiDgcQTbFw5V4EWYkB)


End file.
